


Fucked Thoughtless (Millie/Reader/Moxxie)

by TastySins_tm



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, It isn't super detailed or anything but still, Mentions of Intrusive Thoughts, Mentions of minor eye injury as part of said intrusive thought, Multi, No pronouns mentioned (i dont think i missed anything), Polyamory, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, let me know if i need to add an actual content warning- i didnt think i did bc it was very minor, reader has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: You came into work during a bad bout of ADHD and very active intrusive thoughts. Your loving married partners decide to take your mind off of your troubles while Blitzo and Loona are gone.
Relationships: Millie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Reader/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fucked Thoughtless (Millie/Reader/Moxxie)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, leave a kudos and a comment! It lets me know you enjoy my work and would like to see more!
> 
> Been having some bad intrusive thoughts lately and I fixated HARD on Helluva Boss after episode 3 came out sjfgsfgd. Decided to write a oneshot for once in my life instead of a fullblown fic. I love Millie and Moxxie so, while I got SUPER heart eyes at the slut crop top incubus (who's name is apparently Ace), I decided to write this little one shot for my favorite couple that I want to turn into a cuddle puddle.
> 
> I just want someone to fuck my intrusive thoughts away is that too much to ask
> 
> WARNING: There is mention of a violent intrusive though that involves eye injury, but it's not EXPLICIT or super detailed, so I didn't feel the need to add a full on archive warning for it. Let me know if I should change that tho.

One day. You just wanted one day where you could just… be normal. All you wanted to do was just do your work. Well, really, it was Loona’s work. She and Blitzo, however, were out today for some kinda father-daughter thing that Loona REALLY didn’t want to go to.

You wished you didn’t have to come in today so you could just get drunk before 1 pm and waste the day away, but no. You have to do your work AND Loona’s paperwork. Not that you could focus on the words on the paper in front of you.

Every word looked like a jumbled mess of scribbles, giving you a headache. The same intrusive thought looped through your head, every time you even thought about working. The image of you jabbing your pen into your own eye stuck in your mind, to the point you felt nauseous.

“Just once can you shut UP,” you snarled, throwing the pen away in hopes that the thought would leave, if you no longer saw the object. You heard a squeal as someone ducked out of the way. You looked up, mortified to see Moxxie on the ground and the pen lodged into the doorframe where his head was. Millie peeked in behind him, helping him up.

“Somethin’ wrong?” You avoided her gaze as Moxxie dusted himself off. The two imps shared a look, before coming into your tiny office. Millie shut the door behind her as Moxxie came around to the back of your chair. Millie positioned herself on the corner of your desk.

“You’re so stressed your muscles are about to snap,” Moxxie said with a click of his tongue, immediately getting his hands on your shoulders. You grunted as he pressed his thumbs into your skin firmly, digging his other knuckles into your shoulders. You felt something pop in your left shoulder, and a sigh escaped you as your shoulders relaxed.

“Tell us what’s wrong, baby,” Millie purred, lifting your head up with a hand and smoothing your hair back with the other. Another sigh left you, this one more frustrated than the last.

“I just- I can’t focus today. Words look like spaghetti and my intrusive thoughts have been fucking terrible.” You grunted softly as Moxxie worked another crack out of your shoulder. You reached back, muttering a “lighten up”. He eased up on his massage, but didn’t stop. He always knew a way to make you feel better.

“Happenin’ again? Did you forget that little toy you need,” Millie asked, grabbing your bag to look for your fidget toy. You snorted slightly, amused at the determined look on her face, before putting your hand over hers.

“Trust me, that isn’t gonna help.” She shrugged, putting the bag back on the floor. She hummed softly in thought, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“I know a way to get a pretty little smile on that face,” she cooed, sliding off of the desk and into your lap. You let out a startled mrrp, jumping back a little. Moxxie managed to dodge your horns, his own face turning a brighter red at the look on his wife’s face. That was the look she had when she didn’t want Moxxie to walk right for the rest of the day.

“At work-?” Your hands landed on her hips as she wiggled in your lap. She giggled slightly, arms going around your neck and disrupting Moxxie’s work. He leaned on the back of the chair, glancing between you two. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t up for it- the added bonus getting your mind off of your stress appealing to him, as well.

“Blitzo and Loona aren’t coming in today,” he smirked, tail curling a little. You gave him a look, silently calling him a traitor. He was supposed to be the voice of reason, not the voice of horny affirmation.

Millie grinned, before diving for your exposed neck. You jumped as she immediately bit down, your breath hitching from the action.

“What Millie’s saying, sweetheart,” Moxxie purred in your ear, “is that we want to take care of you.” Before you could protest, he leaned down to kiss you. His hand cradled the back of your head, a tender kiss contrasting the way Millie’s tongue slid over your slowly bruising skin.

You let out a small, muffled moan against Moxxie’s mouth, legs instinctively spreading slightly. Millie’s smirk could be felt against your neck.

“That’s our good little babydoll,” Millie cooed, kissing the spot under your ear. Your pointed ears drooped down as Moxxie kissed at your opposite jaw. You melted against your chair, letting out a quiet sigh. Blitzo had been working you three to the bone, so it was nice to finally get a break.

Moxxie’s hand slid up your shirt, groping you through your bra. Millie slid off of your lap, kneeling on the floor under your desk. Without waiting, she began to yank at your pants.

“Fuck, hold on-!” She snickered as you helped her get your pants down. She immediately spread your legs, nipping at your thigh. Moxxie unhooked your bra, lifting it and your shirt just enough to expose you to the open air. A bold move from the usually-timid Moxxie.

Another bold move was Moxxie leaning down to suck on one of your nipples. You let out a groan, threading a hand into his hair. Your other hand played with Millie’s hair, earning you a delighted purr from your girlfriend.

Her tongue slid over your slit, dragging slowly along your clit. You let out an animalistic huff, hips rolling slightly in response. The imp between your legs giggled, placing open mouth kisses on your skin before returning to your clit.

She lapped at it slowly as Moxxie popped off of your breast. Instead of going for another part of your upper body, he moved to join Millie on the floor. Your left leg was moved to sit on his shoulder, allowing him easier access. He bit at your thigh, giving you a half lidded look that made your breathing grow heavy. It wasn’t often Moxxie got flirty like this- usually he was the one getting flustered while you and Millie were all over him. You were going to get them back for this, later.

As was planned all along, your mind went blank when Millie finally latched onto your clit. She flicked her tongue over it, before sucking gently to start with. One of Moxxie’s hands trailed up, prodding you with a couple fingers. Your hips arched, silently giving him permission to push his fingers in. He was absolutely happy to do so.

They were both slow with you, wanting you to enjoy it versus overstimulating and torturing you like Millie likes to do sometimes. Well… you did enjoy the overstimulation, too. But you could tell they wanted you to relax versus winding you up by going too hard too soon.

Two hands slid up your body, each belonging to a different imp, and began to fondle your breasts. Millie circled your clit with her tongue, making your hips jerk and a soft moan leave your lips. Moxxie was too busy exploring you, pressing his fingers into you in a way that made your legs start to tremble. He felt the thigh against his shoulder tense and shake, and he turned to kiss and nip at your soft skin.

You arched your hips against Millie’s face, already feeling yourself getting close. You could feel Millie grin against you, and knew she’d be teasing you about how fast you’ll cum later. You couldn’t help it, though.

Between your two partners sitting between your legs, the threat of your boss returning and finding you three here, and how pent up you’ve been from your stress… You couldn’t possibly hold back too long.

“Mmm- fuck- Millie, Moxxie-” Moxxie purred, looking up at you as he began to drill his fingers into you. You moaned a bit too loudly for your liking. You went to slap a hand over your mouth, but Millie let go of your breast to grab your wrist. Oh, this woman was merciless.

“You wanna cum for us,” Moxxie smirked as Millie began to suck on your clit roughly. Your legs twitched in an attempt to close, but were caught on the imps’ shoulders. You nodded, panting heavily at the sudden pickup in intensity. Moxxie purred in response, biting down on your thigh and making your hips jerk.

Millie’s hand shifted from your wrist, letting you grab her hand for some kind of leverage as your orgasm barreled through you. Your other hand gripped your chair, a choked moan leaving your throat. 

They both slowed down, helping you ride out the orgasm. Moxxie pulled his fingers out, getting up to grab the tissues nearby. Millie really milked the moment though, continuing to suck until you were whining and squirming against her. Finally, she granted you mercy, and pulled off of you with a pop. You caught your breath, looking between the two imps.

“What about you?” “Oh, quit worryin’ about us,” Millie laughed. She wiped her face off with a couple tissues, her lipstick smearing across her face. You imagined her lipstick was sitting everywhere she kissed, making your cheeks heat up.

Moxxie took his place next to your chair, but of course you couldn’t leave him out to the side like that. You pulled him into your lap, earning a yelp. His ears drooped happily as you kissed at his cheek.

“We just wanted to make you feel better,” he explained, voice wavering slightly in his lovesick state. You rolled your eyes at the tone. Simp.

“Well, I guess it worked,” you joked. Millie gasped, leaning forward.

“You GUESS? Well, that means we didn’t do a good enough job, Mox,” Millie sighed, trying to hide the fact she wanted to give you a cheshire grin. Moxxie pouted mockingly.

“Guess we gotta try again, Millie.” You groaned slightly as Millie squeezed into the chair next to Moxxie, trying to hide your own smile. Turns out hiding it would be easy, cause Millie planted her lips on yours.

You REALLY hope Blitzo and Loona wouldn’t be back anytime soon.


End file.
